Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship
This page is for nominating users to become administrators of the site. *If, after no less than seven days from the nomination, the voting is unanimous and the nominee has accepted, then a bureaucrat will grant the user administrator privileges. If no consensus has been reached within fourteen days, the nomination is rejected. *If rejected, the user must wait 30 days before becoming eligible to be nominated again. There is no limit to the number of times a member may be nominated. Voting Etiquette In order to vote on nominations for administratorship, you must be a registered user with more than 5 un-reverted edits. There are three sections for each nomination: Support, Oppose, and Comments. *Use a # sign instead of a * to mark the votes so it is easy to see the number of votes. *The nominee should not vote for himself, but instead mark the initial section of the nomination as Accepted along with his signature. The nominee may make additional comments in the Comments section. *You may provide a rationale (reason) when supporting a nomination. *You must provide a rationale when objecting to a nomination. Any objection that clearly has no connection to this project or one that does not list a rationale can be considered invalid. *If you wish to discuss the nomination without voting, use the comments section. *If you wish to remove your vote, please strikethrough it by surrounding it with . This is so we can accurately track the voting, especially once it's archived. Open Nominations PFMuffinStrike455 Nominated by Mouseinphilly and VanessaFan 1:15 PM US EDT July 30 2012 Is nominated for the need of extra administrators. Nomination accepted *PFMuffinStrike455 Wall 17:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Support # I say yea to this nomination because there has been a spike in vandalism and increased use of filthy language on this wiki and its' chatroom. We need some help to literally clean it up. Mouseinphilly (talk) 1:25 PM US EDT July 30 2012. # I also support this nomination. PFMuffin is more active than the other admins and she's really useful. VanessaFan (talk) 17:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) # Yes, yes YES!!! We NEED more admins SO BAD!!! I also agree with what VanessFan said about PFMuffin being very active! I'm so 3008, You so 2000 and late! I got that Boom Boom Boom, that future boom boom boom! (talk) 17:49, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Buunak Peabody # Of all current active users, Muffy here is probably the best option. She's consistently fighting vandalism and making the wiki great. She hangs out on both wikichat and IRC often, so she's always right there when you need to talk to her. +1 Support Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # Sorry, I don't think she should be an admin. She is a fair chatmod, but I think she should stay there for now. There are other users who maybe could be an admin, but I still think PFMuffin is still a little new to this. She has a lot of edits I can say that. But not yet admin worthy. My opinion. I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 23:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) # i hate to rain on your parade, but i dont quite think she is admin ready. she fairly recently earned rights as a mod, and is already a rollback, but i dont think adminship is needed. maybe in the future, though. or maybe someone else could be one if the purpose of this nomination is because of more frequent vandalism. sorry. Ilovebartmorethanyou16 (talk) 23:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Comments # Any comments about about the nomination should be entered here and sign your name. Closed Nominations Isabella and Lego Liker Nominated by Mouseinphilly 1:05 PM US EDT July 30 2012 Is being nominated for we need some more administratiors around here with the increased vandalism. Nomination declined #I decline the idea. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 17:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Previous closed nominations may be viewed in the archive. Category:Site administration